


Again!!

by noyasenpai (nekomimichan)



Series: Tumblr Fluff Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, but more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/noyasenpai
Summary: Nishinoya kisses Hinata, and just like everything else that makes the younger's heart race he asks for once more.—-prompt:slow, shy kissing that eventually just ends up being really nice and calming for the both of them
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Tumblr Fluff Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Again!!

**Author's Note:**

> HINANOYA RIGHTS!!!!!! Ugh they're so cute I * love * them,, happy reading~

The why and the how are fairly unknown, but it happens, somehow, someway.

They were walking home after practice, gnawing on the sweets Nishinoya has bought for them, talking about nothing in particular. The topic came to relationships, and the next thing they knew Hinatahad dragged Nishinoya under a tree.

"Noya Senpai,"

He said, knowing exactly which words to use to get Nishinoya to comply.

"Kiss me, please!"

A jolt of electricity stroke the older, blood rushing to his face.

”You know, Shouyo, your first kiss is a pretty big deal...”

”I know!”

Hinata exclaimed, heartbeat picking up a little from the expectations building up inside his chest.

”Please show me how it’s done, Noya Senpai!”

Nishinoya put his shaking hands on Hinata’s shoulders, gripping a little tightly as though he’s about to give him a pep talk. Hinata was staring with his eyes wide open, pupils shining under the pale moonlight. Nishinoya could hear his breath skipping beats every few inhales.

That’s pretty much how they find themselves in their current situation; Hinata’s pining crush on his senpai getting the upper hand, and Nishinoya once again being unable to say no to him.

Nishinoya lightly squeezes Hinata’s shoulders, and upon picking up the sign Hinata’s eyes flutter closed. Nishinoya takes a deep breath, slides one of his hands up Hinata's neck and gets a steady grip on him, tapping his fingers lightly on his skin once, twice.

He takes in the look on Hinata's face, the complete and utter trust the younger has for him, and his lips puckering slightly with the expectation. Then, without a second doubt, he sucks it in and closes the distance between their faces, closes his lips firmly against the younger's.

Despite being ready for it Hinata's still inhales a sharp breath in surprise, maybe subconsciously doubting the possibility of Nishinoya actually kissing him, but underneath his senpai's fingers his tensed shoulders slowly go lax. He tries not to cough at Nishinoya's face as he tries to recover from his breathlessness.

Nishinoya pecks his lips gently, more platonically than Hinata would prefer, but he's just as passionate about it as he's about everything. Upon recovering from the initial dumbstruckness of just how good it feels to have Nishinoya's lips on his, Hinata tries to read his moves and kiss him back.

Nishinoya keeps the kiss short though, pulls away just enough to read Hinata's expression. The younger takes a beat longer to open his eyes, cheeks flushed and gaze heavy when he meets the other. Nishinoya grips harder on his shoulder.

"Noya Senpai,"

Hinata starts again, breathy as he speaks, dragging Nishinoya into the gutter.

"One more time please."

Nishinoya should've seen that coming, probably, but it gives him goosebumps nonetheless. With the sheer force of a tsunami tide of Gay Panic™, he kisses Hinata again.

It's more like a fast attack this time, he dives right in without wasting a moment. The gasp Hinata lets out rings inside his ears.

Nishinoya gingerly raises both of his hands to Hinata's face and cups his cheeks, tilts his head to the side to kiss him better. Giving him stronger pecks without changing the tempo.

When Hinata grips onto his arms Nishinoya opens his eyes a little to peep at his face, but he closes them right back, unable to process the things Hinata's flushed face makes him feel.

He has to pull away for a breath after that, almost chokes on clean air.

"Again,"

He hears Hinata say, even more breathless than the previous time, makes Nishinoya's blood boil inside his veins.

"Please, Noya Senpai--"

He barely finishes the last word before a very eager mouth closes on his own again. Nishinoya is even more fired up than the last time, he pulls Hinata closer.

This kiss is more intense, Nishinoya can't stand Hinata's charm anymore. He has a sudden urge to bite him, like he was some fruity mochi. So he does; he bites down on Hinata's lower lip.

Hinata's eyes pop open in surprise, he's met with a frowning Nishinoya, who bites him once again. Hinata's hands grip harder on Nishinoya's elbows and his eyes lose their focus. When Nishinoya licks over the bite to ease the pain a surprised moan escapes past Hinata's lips, Nishinoya greedily chases after it, ends up licking into Hinata's open mouth as well.

Hinata can only think of one thing to compare that feeling with; and it's the feeling of thrill and fear he felt when he rode the passenger seat of Tanaka's older sister's car. Though his heart is probably beating even more wildly right now. On Nishinoya's side of things he's dizzy with the taste of watermelon candy that he bought Hinata after practice.

The kiss heats up in the blink of an eye, and they're making out. Hinata, so eager to be in this exact situation, figures his way around Nishinoya's lips quickly, and learns to keep up with the pace. Nishinoya hums, presses a thumb on his cheekbone as he moves Hinata's face, kisses him better.

Hinata moans again at some point, and that draws the line. Gasping, Nishinoya pulls away.

It takes them both longer to recover this time, wordlessly panting and avoiding eye contact as reality slowly sinks in. Their faces heat up, not sure how to approach the situation now.

Nishinoya is the first one to collect himself though, his pride as a man giving him the push he needs.

"Sorry Shouyou, I got carried away--"

"No, no! I-- I liked it..."

Hinata protests immediately, which makes Nishinoya look up. A moment of tension stretches between them, but when Hinata softy smiles it disappears.

"Noya-san,"

He starts again, calmer and more confident this time, eyes shining.

"Once more?"

It pulls a chuckle from the older one, and how can he say no when his cute little underclassman asks so nicely?

With a coy smile Nishinoya leans in again, and this time Hinata meets him halfway.

This kiss is also different than the others, more shy now, exploring new feelings as it melts. Though it starts with careful pecks they slowly ease into it, find a comfortable rhythm and ride it, trying to suppress smiles as the gentle kiss soothes them both.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for a reading^^


End file.
